Confirmation
by Eddy13
Summary: A little one-shot I wrote to fill in the gap between the final scenes of Dawn of the Dragon.


**A/N: Seeing as how I'm branching out to try a My Little Pony fanfic, I figure I'd go further and do a Spyro the Dragon one too. Hopefully, this one will get more attention. Anyway, this is a long time coming for me. I'm a loyal SpyroxCynder fan ever since I played **_**Dawn of the Dragon. **_**I've been reading fics featuring their lives after DotD for a while and I finally decided to try one myself, while at the same time, get my own closure to the ending scene of DotD. This one's just to get my feet wet. If it goes over well, I might do more in the future. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I know what I need to do" Spyro said with conviction as the world broke apart around him and Cynder, having just gotten hope from Ignitus's spirit "Just get out of here, Cynder"._

"_Spyro, no" Cynder said, worried that whatever Spyro was planning might cost him his life "You don't have to do anything. Let's just go"._

"_Where, Cynder?" Spyro asked as he looked at the devastation around them "There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop it" he turned____ to Cynder with a confident look in his eyes_ "I think I'm meant to".

_Seeing his determined look, Cynder could tell there was no talking Spyro out of this. Still, there was no way she was going to leave his side._

"_Then I'm with you" she said._

_Touched by Cynder's devotion, Spyro's eyes shimmered a bit before he rose on his hindlegs, threw his wings outward and began to concentrate. As his magic built up, one thing came to Cynder's mind. If they didn't make it, there was something he needed to know, but she couldn't say it out loud._

"_I love you" she whispered before all was consumed in a blinding surge of light._

* * *

The first thing Cynder sensed was her head hurt for some reason. Second, she could feel something like grass and wind tickling her nose. Finally, she felt like she was lying on some hard ground.

"_Does this mean I haven't joined the Ancestors?_" she thought to herself.

Deciding to open her eyes, Cynder found herself bombarded by rays of sunlight. Allowing her eyes to adjust, Cynder soon realized that she was under a tree in the Valley of Avalar. With a groan, the black dragoness forced herself to sit up. As she did, she heard someone else groaning to her side. Turning, she saw Spyro also struggling to get up.

"S-Spyro?" she asked, getting the purple dragon's attention "What happened?"

"I don't know" he replied before smiling "But I think it worked. The world is still intact!"

Cynder smiled too, but was still confused as to their new location "How did we get out of the center of the world?"

"I'm not sure" Spyro said before chuckling "But the important thing is that we did it! We defeated Malefor _and_ saved the world!"

As Spyro laughed in celebration, Cynder couldn't help but chuckle as well, even though a part of her felt a little sad. Since they had survived whatever it was that Spyro had done to save the world, she had been hoping that the purple dragon would acknowledge what she said back in the center of the world. However, based on the way he was acting around her, it was obvious that Spyro hadn't heard her. Trying to keep her disappointment hidden, she couldn't help but feel it was obvious. She hadn't said her declaration that loud. Furthermore, why would he even be paying attention? There were more important things to worry about at the moment.

And even if he did hear her, what would it help? Like he could ever feel the same way she felt about him. As if he would ever see her as more than a friend. He may have realized that her past wasn't her fault, but that probably still prevented his feelings for her from evolving, especially after Malefor made that comment about her betraying him. Heck, hearing what she said would've probably freaked him out anyway. Part of her felt she should be thankful he didn't hear her.

Sighing to herself, Cynder spoke up.

"We should head back to Warfang" she said as she got to her feet and prepared to take off "Everyone's bound to be wondering what happened to us".

"That can wait" Spyro stopped her "First, there are a few things we need to talk about".

Confused, Cynder turned to the purple dragon, who had a smile on his face that was brighter than the sun's rays. What happened next took her completely by surprise.

"Cynder, I love you too".

Cynder's eyes went wide as her jaw fell open in shock. When she was finally able to speak, her voice sounded like it was cracking.

"You…You heard me?"

"Of course I heard you" the purple dragon said with the same conviction as he did before he used his powers to stop the destruction of the world "That's what gave me the strength to push on with my fury wave; hearing the words from you I always wanted to hear. I couldn't have done it without you inspiring me, Cynder".

Cynder couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like something out of her fondest dreams. And while she was joyful that her confession had been heard, she was still a little confused. "The words you always wanted to hear?" she asked.

"Cynder" Spyro said with utmost seriousness "I've been in love with you for a long time, ever since I saw the real you after I freed you from Malefor's spell. That's why I've done so much to understand and help you".

As Spyro spoke, Cynder's eyes widened in realization. It all made sense now. Everything Spyro had done for her: saving her in Convexity, trying to stop her from leaving the dragon temple, going to the Well of Souls to save her from becoming Malefor's servant again, his will to not fight her when Malefor temporarily took control of her. Why would he do all that just for her? At the time, she just thought he was being a true friend, but now it was obvious. He had been in love with her all this time. It also meant that Spyro's feelings for her went back even further than hers for him. How could she not see it?

Spyro went on "Remember what I said when Malefor turned you against me? That I had nothing left to fight for? That's what I meant. Losing Ignitus was bad enough" he looked down sadly in memory of his mentor before speaking again "But losing you would've been too much. You mean everything to me. I love you, Cynder".

Cynder's eyes welled up from tears as she heard the voice of the dragon she loved so much. Now it was her turn to say something.

"Spyro" she said softly "I never could've imagined that I'd feel this way towards anyone, especially you. After you saved me in Convexity, you showed me kindness and compassion that I never knew in the first twelve years of my life and opened my heart. That's why I left the dragon temple, because I felt that I didn't deserve it, that I didn't deserve you. But you have shown me that I am a good dragon. And after all that time we spent chained together, I've grown even closer to you. I now realize how important you are to me. That's why I refused to leave your side when you fixed the world".

Spyro was about to speak when Cynder held up a claw.

"There's more" she said "Remember what I said the night I left the dragon temple? That my destiny was somewhere out in the world and I needed to find it?" This got a nod from Spyro "Well, I was wrong. Turns out it wasn't so far out there as I thought. Now I know the truth". She looked to the purple dragon before her with utmost conviction in her heart and a smile on her face "My destiny is with _you_, Spyro".

"Cynder" Spyro whispered, his eyes sparkling.

Having said more than enough, the two dragons embraced each other with their forelegs. Following this, Spyro wrapped his golden wings around Cynder, eliciting a purr from her. He then gave her an affectionate nuzzle, which she returned. This went on for a few moments before Spyro decided to move on to other matters.

"Come on. Let's head back to Warfang" the purple dragon said as they parted "We've got a lot to tell everybody".

Cynder smirked "Something tells me Sparx is going to have a heart attack when he hears about us".

"Eh, don't worry about him" Spyro said reassuringly "You two have been fighting all this time, it won't make much of a difference. Besides, I think he already knew he was fighting with his future sister-in-law".

Cynder's eyes went wide and she got hot under the scales from what Spyro just implied. "Aren't we a little young to be thinking about that?" she asked, a small smile forming on her face from the idea.

"Maybe" Spyro conceded "But it doesn't hurt to think about the future, does it?" he then gave her another nuzzle "Besides, I'm willing to wait as long as I need to for you".

Touched by her new boyfriend's words, Cynder leaped into the air, Spyro following. The pair soared through the skies, taking in the beauty of the valley they weren't able to appreciate before because they were fighting for their lives at the time.

They then stopped and met in midair. The love between them obvious in each other's eyes.

Cynder then decided to have a little fun.

"Catch me if you can!" she said as she flew off at high speed.

"Oh, you're on!" Spyro cried, getting the hint and flying after her.

The two then took off toward Warfang and their future together.

**The End**


End file.
